criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Prick One's Conscience
Prick One's Conscience is a case featured in Criminal Case as the forty-fourth case of Stonemoor and the one-hundred and fourth overall. It is featured as the second case set in Crimson Canyon. Plot After the discovery that Daniel Hartmann had been taken by a criminal known as the Bullet Python, Chief Flanagan decided to send Spencer and the player out on patrol of the canyon to investigate. While out patrolling, Spencer suggested they check out a nearby cactus farm as he wanted to get Valerie one as a plant. There, they found the body of lawyer Fabien Fawkes, his body punctured by a cactus. Alexandre ascertained that Fabien was killed after his heart and throat were punctured, before the pair went on to suspect the victim's co-worker Aly Charles, cowboy Austin Andrews, and gunsmith Kirk Ironside. They then received word from Todrick that Fabien's office had just been ransacked. They then raced to the victim's office to try and salvage any remaining clues, sending a sample found on the window handle to Fleur for analysis. They also found reason to interrogate the victim's sister Kendra Fawkes and coal miner Justin Fletcher. They then heard from Valentina that Kendra was at the train station, threatening to throw herself onto the tracks. Spencer and the player rushed to the station where they found a crying Kendra who refused to believe her brother was dead. Spencer then helped get Kendra away from the edge and sent her to relax in the precinct for the time being. At the end of the investigation, the team incriminated Aly as Fabien's killer. Aly initially denied the accusations, saying that she did not have any involvement in the murder. She then demanded that they drop the accusations before she would sue the police. However when Spencer asked her about breaking into the victim's office, she then wept, explaining that she wanted to hide his perverse love for her. She then explained that she was currently dating coroner Ravi Chavri and that the victim wouldn't stop his perverse love and obsession with her, constantly courting and flirting with her whenever the two were alone in the offices, prompting Aly to try to get a restraining order in place. In one last hope to get Aly's love before he was restraint from seeing his "true love", Fabien invited Aly to the cactus farm to try to make it up to her. However when Fabien tried to make a move on Aly by lightly manhandling her, Aly pushed him away, causing Fabien to stumble backward and fall onto a bed of cacti, the pricks killing him through the heart and throat. Terrified about the murder, Aly fled the scene and tried to hide the victim's evidence of perverseness against her to prevent her arrest. However Aly was sent to trial where a sorrowful Damien South sentenced one of his favourite lawyer colleagues to 5 years in prison. After the trial, Aly asked the player and April to visit her in prison. There, she told them that she was familiar with the Bullet Python as she and Fabien were looking into the kidnapper. She then directed the detectives to the victim's office where they found files on the Bullet Python in a drawer in the victim's desk. Valentina then told the detectives with her discoveries that the Python tended to not leave any witnesses in their kidnappings, meaning that Vance could be targeted. The detectives then hurried to inform prison warden Samantha Wainwright about Vance being hunted by the Bullet Python. The prison warden then told them that she learned from Vance (who had left an hour ago) that he was going to the cacti farms with his girlfriend, Kendra Fawkes. However when the detectives got to the cactus farms to warn Vance and Kendra of the Bullet Python's modus operandum to murder all witnesses in their kidnappings, the detectives found it deserted aside the punctured body of Kendra Fawkes in a bed of cacti and a scroll. After they found out per the scroll that the Bullet Python had killed Kendra, they sent her body to Alexandre who confirmed Kendra died after being impaled on the cacti just like her brother. They then warned Samantha about how Vance was on the run and that they had to find him before the Bullet Python did. Meanwhile, Valerie asked the player to help her check on Helena, who had been distant all day. However when they asked her, she fled off in the direction of the train station, prompting the detectives to find out that she had Daniel's phone. She then admitted that she had found Daniel's phone in the banquet room at the midnight ball and assumed he had misplaced it rather than being kidnapped. Valerie then comforted Helena, saying that they would find Daniel and rescue him. After all these events, Alexandre and the player were shipping Fabien and Kendra's bodies off to be buried when Chief Flanagan came with a panic, telling the player that he had gotten a phone call from one of his friends in the Canyon that Samantha had died in a local saloon. Summary Victim *'Fabien Fawkes' (found impaled on a cactus) Murder Weapon *'Cactus' Killer *'Aly Charles' Suspects Profile *The suspect chews wheat *The suspect plays Buffalo Bill *The suspect eats cooked cactus Appearance *The suspect wears red clothing Profile *The suspect chews wheat *The suspect plays Buffalo Bill *The suspect eats cooked cactus Profile *The suspect chews wheat *The suspect eats cooked cactus Appearance *The suspect wears red clothing Profile *The suspect chews wheat *The suspect plays Buffalo Bill *The suspect eats cooked cactus Appearance *The suspect wears red clothing Profile *The suspect chews wheat *The suspect plays Buffalo Bill *The suspect eats cooked cactus Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer chews wheat. *The killer plays Buffalo Bill. *The killer eats cooked cactus. *The killer wears red clothing. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Cactus Farm. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Card, Ripped Ticket, Faded Photo) *Examine Ripped Ticket. (Result: Train Ticket) *Analyze Train Ticket. (04:00:00; New Crime Scene: Train Station) *Investigate Train Station. (Clues: Cowboy Hat, Trash Can) *Examine Cowboy Hat. (Result: A ANDREWS; New Suspect: Austin Andrews) *Interrogate Austin on his hat found in the crime scene. *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Stained Glove) *Examine Stained Glove. (Result: Kirk's Glove; New Suspect: Kirk Ironside) *Ask Kirk why his glove was in the trash can. *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Friendly Photo; New Suspect: Aly Charles) *Ask Aly about her friendship with the victim. *Examine Torn Card. (Result: Playing Card) *Analyze Playing Card. (10:00:00; Attribute: The killer plays Buffalo Bill) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer chews wheat) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's Office. (Clues: Smashed Frame, Safe, Window Handle) *Examine Smashed Frame. (Result: Family Photo) *Analyze Unknown Woman. (02:00:00; New Suspect: Kendra Fawkes) *Inform Kendra of her brother's death. (Attribute: Kendra plays Buffalo Bill) *Examine Safe. (Result: Documents; New Suspect: Justin Fletcher) *Question Justin on the documents found in Fabien's safe. (Attribute: Justin chews wheat) *Examine Window Handle. (Result: Unknown Substance) *Analyze Unknown Substance. (11:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats cooked cactus; New Crime Scene: Prickly Pathway) *Investigate Prickly Pathway. (Clues: Dirt Pile, Broken Metal) *Examine Dirt Pile. (Result: Target) *Confront Kirk over his target of the victim. (Attribute: Kirk chews wheat and eats cooked cactus) *Examine Broken Metal. (Result: Horseshoe) *Question Austin on the horseshoe. (Attribute: Austin chews wheat, plays Buffalo Bill, and eats cooked cactus) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Stop Kendra's suicide attempt. (Attribute: Kendra chews wheat and eats cooked cactus; New Crime Scene: Station Benches) *Investigate Station Benches. (Clues: Newspaper Rack, Broken Sign) *Examine Newspaper Rack. (Result: Scandalous Headline) *Confront Aly over the victim making partner. (Attribute: Aly chews wheat, plays Buffalo Bill, and eats cooked cactus) *Examine Broken Sign. (Result: Protest Sign) *Confront Justin about protesting against the victim. (Attribute: Justin plays Buffalo Bill and eats cooked cactus) *Investigate Ransacked Desk. (Result: Broken Pot, Torn Fabric) *Examine Broken Pot. (Result: Lock Picking Tools) *Analyze Lock Picking Tools. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears red clothing) *Examine Torn Fabric. (Result: Killer's Glove) *Analyze Killer's Glove. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has green eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The Menace Behind the Mask (2/6). (1 star) The Menace Behind the Mask (2/6) *Ask Aly what she wanted to tell the player. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Victim's Office. (Clue: Locked Drawer) *Examine Locked Drawer. (Result: Drawer Contents) *Examine Drawer Contents. (Result: Folder Files) *Analyze Folder Files. (03:00:00) *Ask Samantha Wainwright about Vance being hunted. *Investigate Cactus Farm. (Clues: Kendra's Dead Body, Scroll) *Examine Scroll. (Result: Message from Bullet Python; New Lab Sample: Kendra's Body) *Autopsy Kendra's Body. (09:00:00) *Inform Samantha about Vance being on the run from the Bullet Python. (Reward: Cactus Costume) *See what was stressing Helena out. *Investigate Train Station. (Clue: Helena's Purse) *Examine Helena's Purse. (Result: Daniel's Phone) *Examine Daniel's Phone. (Result: Last Texts to Helena) *Ask Helena about Daniel's last texts to her. (Reward: Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia *The case name is based off the idiom, meaning to feel guilty or ashamed. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Stonemoor Category:Crimson Canyon